The Dark Wars I: Return of the Sith
by Wafflemana1220
Summary: Satele Shan knows something is up. She keeps feeling darkness. And it's spreading. She had to find a way to stop it before it was too late. With her new-found Padawan, Stroer Planetflame, maybe there is hope for the galaxy after all
1. Chapter 1: Locating the Darkness

_Storer_

I tried to slow my breathing, which is extremely hard when you're scared out of your mind; my heart is pounding faster than a ship going into hyperspace.

"Where are you little one? I can sense you!" I heard the raspy voice say.

I put a hand over my mouth as I saw the red beam of plasma, a lightsaber, I knew if he found where I was, the vent cover wouldn't last more than a second against that lightsaber, a twelve-year-old couldn't hold off a Sith Acolyte for more than a split second, so I stayed quiet.

 _Satele_

I felt the darkness right before eating. If I could feel it from Tython, it was bad. I packed my food away and put it in my pack; I threw my pack over my shoulder onto my back. I force jumped into a tree to get into the canopy, and raced as fast as I could through the trees, heading towards the Jedi Temple.

As soon as I arrived I ran towards the Council Room. Half of the Jedi Council was already in their seats; I climbed the stairs to my spot and sat down

"I'm guessing you felt it too," I say, in a polite manner, to a fellow councilman

"Yes, I have, the rest of the council will be here any moment," said one of the councilmen. About Six minutes and 34 seconds later, the rest of the council arrived. Every time I looked around the council, I felt out of place, I was the only _female_ in the whole council. The council was made up of many species including Twi'leks, Humans, Mirilalan, and many others.

"I'm assuming you all felt the disturbance as I did, correct?" asked the the head councilman "We've triangulated the disturbance to Corellia," The head councilman paused for affect. "Now, the next question is, should we send in a team of star fighters to investigate?" asked the head councilman.

I raised my hand to anwser,the head councilman pointed at me

"I think we should send a squad of two Jedi and a squadrent of Troopers just outside Corellian airspace,"I said "While the Troopers stay and wait outside Corellian airspace, the Jedi will do a scouting mission, then come back to report." I countinued "If it's bad, then we should send in the troops and call for a battalion from Corusant." I finished, feeling pride in myself for a good plan.

"What does the senate think of Satele Shan's plan?" The head Councilman said. The Council slowley nodded in agreement.

"Next order, which Jedi should go?" The Head Councilman aksed

"I will, and I'll bring Indrul Sailjump along with me," I suggested

"Good, go get Jedi Sailjump from his quarters and tell him, then head to Corellia, and carry out the mission." The Head Councilman ordered.

"Yes sir," I replied; I got up and went to fetch Indrul


	2. Chapter 2: Preperation

_Storer_

"Found you!" the raspy voice said, that's when the vent cover exploded _BOOM_ I saw the lightning retract to the Sith's fingertips. I rolled out of the vent and ran to the sith, I then kicked him in the shin. As he hunched over, I took his lightsaber and ran.

"OWW, by Korriban I'll kill you!" I heard the Sith yell.

I sprinted to the nearest exit and pushed the button for the holodoor to open. After it opened I sprinted down the street. That's when my feet started to leave the ground. I was being pulled back to the Sith. I turned around and saw the Sith with anger in his eyes, his hand streched out towards me. _5 meters_. "Thought you could run little one?" _1 meter_. I flicked on the lightsaber and swiped upward, grasing the left side of the Sith's face. "AHHH!" The sith cried out his hand lowerd. I then sprinted down the street again determined I would get away, I looked back and the Sith was clucthing his eye.

I started to laugh as I came to a stop at the end of the street, I turned left and stopped to catch my breath.

I looked up and saw a Dark figure looming over me, this one wore the badge of a sith genral.

"Sorry if my Apprentice wasn't quick enough," said the Sith, that's when I felt something grasp at my neck, lifting me into the air and chocking me. I grabbd my neck to find the hands, but there were none.

"I'll make your death quick!"

 _Satele_

I stood in front of Indrul's quarters. I was in here only once before, when we kissed, _No_ you cannot think about that experience, some Jedi can read minds, if they found out about the time I broke the Jedi Order… the door slid open

"Satele, what brings you here?" Indrul asked, a smirk on his face. For a moment I forget why I'm even hear, I just wannted to spend time with Indrul. "Oh yes..um.. oh yeah," I told him about the mision and the stakes.

"Okay, but… why chose me?" Indrul asked, the smirk on his face gerw like the Sarlac would if a thousand Hutts simutaniosly fell down it.

"You're a good battle tactition…" I Started

"True," He said

"…and I trust you the most." I finished, saying the last part as quickly as possible.

"Ohhh, I get it," he said, then winked.

By Tython he was annoying! But he was annoying in that way that makes me like him.

"Anyways, get ready and meet me at the Hanger in 10 minutes" I ordered.

"See you there," He said, and his door slided to a close.

"Twelve minutes, I gave you ten!" I yelled, as I saw him jogging down the stairs to the hanger.

"Sorry, not everyone has good management of time," He protested. He wore a brown Jedi Robe (Standerd) and Jedi Guardian Armor underneath.

I was wearing what I wore everyday, My sleek brown slevless shirt, laced with gold, a brown skirt, etched with darker brown flower patterens, black tights, and armored Thigh-high boots for foot wear. My double bladed lightsaber was in it's hoilster. My hair had two thin braids, one on each side of my head, and a tight bun in the back.

"Ready to go General Sailjump and General Shan," The Trooper Captain said.

"Good, board up in the cruiser and let's go to Corellia!" Indrul ordered.


End file.
